Tears of Destiny
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: El nacimiento de un nuevo país era sin duda un milagro, Arthur Kirkland sería el nombre humano que portaría aquel pequeño y que al crecer estaría destinado a ser el representante del Reino Unido. Historia corta de Inglaterra.


Advertencias: Ninguna excepto que puede estar muy depresivo.

Pareja: No tiene realmente ya que es la historia de un solo personaje.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me perteneces en lo absoluto, son propiedad del maestro Himaruya…

Hola~  
Para los que no me conocen soy Hikari no Yami y prácticamente esta es mi primera historia aquí en Fanfiction, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado, nació de una frase en una canción y fue un regalo que le hice a mi Sempai querida Nekitsu- Kuroi15

Espero que lo disfruten, ¡sin más a leer!.

One, Two Three, Go!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tears of Destiny ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

El nacimiento de un nuevo país era sin duda un milagro por ello todos estaban reunidos ahí observando aquella pequeña nación de rubios caballos y obres color esmeralda, se habían reunido varios de las representaciones de los países, algunas personas importantes como reyes, sacerdotes y magos, como también gente que algún día seria parte de esa pequeña nación con grandes y pobladas cejas que reposaba en una cuna casi improvisada.

Arthur Kirkland sería el nombre humano que portaría aquel pequeño y que al crecer estaría destinado a ser el representante del Reino Unido, todos los presentes le miraban de vez en cuando algunos con ternura y esperanza, otros con cierto temor marcado en el rostro y algunos más con un toque de recelo pues, se preguntaban qué es lo que tenía aquel niño para ser merecedor de semejante título, solo una vida inmortal por delante.

Alejado de las demás personas en una esquina de aquella sala había un hombre que, tapado con una capucha le miraba de forma distinta, era una mirada profunda y con un toque de lastima pues él había previsto el destino de aquel pequeño, él personalmente había anunciado el nacimiento de una nueva nación, anuncio por el cual todos lo habían llamado "loco", hasta que inducido más por deseo de limpiar su nombre y reputación, que por su deber como mago, dedicó cada día de su vida a demostrar que su predicción no era errada como todos creían, encontrando así la prueba definitiva de sus palabras y dicha prueba no era ni más ni menos que aquella frágil y pequeña colonia que ahora miraba con lastima y arrepentimiento.

Una vez terminada aquella reunión que había concluido con la decisión de que Arthur quedaría al cuidado de algunos países cercanos como Gales, Irlanda, Escocia y Francia, toda le gente sobrante se fue a sus respectivas naciones dándole la última mirada al pequeño milagro que había surgido por obra del destino.

Una vez que la mayoría se hubo retirado de la sala aquel misterioso hombre encapuchado se aproximó al lecho donde descansaba plácidamente el pequeño cuerpo de aquel gran descubrimiento.

−_Siento que tu destino tenga que ser así…−_ Comenzó a hablar calmadamente logrando obtener la atención de los ojos verdes llenos la más pura inocencia.

−_Arthur Kikland, de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera deseado encontrarte_…− continuó hablando con aquella profunda y grave voz que mantenía alerta al pequeño observándolo con suma atención.

−_Tu destino sin duda es cruel y está lleno de dolor… por esa simple razón voy a dejarte un hechizo antes de partir−_ Comentó con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro sacando un frasco del interior de su larga capa oscura.

−_Éste frasco se encargara de almacenar cada lagrima que derrames de ahora en adelante, una vez que se haya llenado podrás pedirle lo que más desees en el mundo y te será otorgado aun en contra de cualquier regl__a_ Tomo el pequeño frasco y la unió a una delicada cadena de plata pura.

−_Esta es mi disculpa Inglaterra_− Se inclinó para colocarle la cadena alrededor del cuello a la pequeña nación, de inmediato el frasco que tenía por dije aquella peculiar cadenita emitió un ligero y casi invisible destello en señal de haber obtenido un nuevo dueño.

−_Dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos en este mundo, fue un honor haberte conocido y aun con lo que he visto marcado en tu futuro sé que llegaras a ser una gran nación_− Fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó antes de salir del lugar y con un silbido casi mudo desapareció con el viento sabiendo que no iba volver.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tears of Destiny ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Pasaron los años y Arthur ya no era más un pequeño incapaz de defenderse ya tenía una edad y tamaño suficiente como para que los países encargados de su cuidado lo dejaran arreglárselas por él mismo, solo yendo de vez en cuando a visitarlo cosa que para Arthur era un infortunio pues siempre lo miraban con resentimiento y odio además de que algunos lo perseguían con intenciones siempre de molestarlo y lastimarlo cruelmente.

Inglaterra desde su nacimiento había sido tratado así por aquellos que estaban a su cargo nunca le mostraban de sentimientos, ni le enseñaban a defenderse, siempre lo insultaban, golpeaban o maldecían, era demasiado dolor para contenerlo en su pequeño cuerpo, solo había aprendido a ocultarse y de alguna forma trataba de sobrevivir en mundo que a sus ojos era cruel y despiadado.

Eran innumerables las veces que aquellas gotas saladas habían invadido sus ojos y corrido por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas, pero aun con todo el dolor encima tenía la esperanza de algún día encontrar a por lo menos una persona en ese oscuro mundo que lo aceptara y le quisiera sinceramente.

Cada noche miraba el cielo pidiendo a la luna, a las estrellas, a quien fuera que por favor acabara su tormento de cada día. La soledad le mataba, los insultos, golpes y maldiciones dolían más de lo que podía soportar, constantemente se preguntaba el por qué le había tocado vivir ese destino, siendo la única respuesta que recibía una ligera brisa llevada por el viento que parecía acariciar su rostro y secar sus lágrimas dejando solo un rastro seco en sus mejillas pálidas.

Los años pasaban sin piedad alguna y aquella nación se había visto forzado a crecer tan rápido como pudo para poder defenderse de aquellos abusos por parte de sus países vecinos, de aquellas guerras a muerte sin sentido aparente y todas aquellas naciones y personas que le habían gritado hasta el cansancio que sería mejor que desapareciera. Él no podía sentir más tristeza pues la simple vida que le había tocado era tristeza pura.

De alguna forma y en algún momento de su dolorosa vida había aprendido a contener las lágrimas que siempre se presentaban cuando su corazón no soportaba tanto sufrimiento y tantos sentimientos negativos agolpándose sin piedad, había aprendido a hacerse fuerte y también a tener una personalidad desconfiada y retraída, había veces en las que repudiaba al mundo pero aun con ese sentimiento de rencor nunca le gustaba que sus superiores le mandaran maldecir a personas inocentes, pues aquel viento que siempre lo acariciaba le decía de una forma silenciosa que tuviera paciencia y esperara el momento en el que tal vez su vida podría cambiar.

Desde que tenía memoria aquel frasco colgando de su cuello había estado ahí, lo que no lograba recordar era si ese humo negro que permanecía girando dentro opacando el cristal había estado siempre a ese nivel, casi se llenaba el pequeño contenedor con ese humo que parecía salido de algún lugar del inframundo, pensaba que tal vez se debía a todos aquellos hechizos que había lanzado a sus enemigos, que aquel colgante reflejaba la acumulación de su propia maldad.

Esa noche se encontraba al borde de lo que su ser podía soportar de nuevo derribando ante tanto dolor, con el corazón ahogado en un mar de tristeza, con la cabeza llena de contradicciones, si ese era el precio de ser una nación no quería serlo más, rogaba con gritos mudos que se acabara y así se derrumbaba en silencio dentro de su habitación donde el único testigo de su sufrir era aquel fiel viento que se colaba por entre las cortinas para confortarlo, no aguantaría mucho más ya no podría contener más las lágrimas que nublaban su vista y a la vez regresaban el brillar de sus ojos verdes que había perdido con los años de sufrimiento contenido, sintiéndose demasiado débil como para luchar porque aquellos sentimientos se quedaran dentro de él, los dejo salir en forma de aquellas gotas cálidas y saladas que no parecían querer detenerse.

Un destello casi invisible se llevó aquel humo negro contenido en el frasco que colgaba de su delgado cuello, esa noche lloró todo lo que pudo hasta quedarse dormido en medio de su sufrimiento sin fin, no notó que ya era tiempo de pedir su deseo, lo que más deseara su corazón.

Muy temprano en la mañana llamaron a su puerta sin consideración alguna rompiendo su descanso después de haber tenido una noche tan mala, se levantó pesadamente para abrir, era el molesto de Francia con una noticia poco usual al parecer habían descubierto una colonia nueva que según las palabras de España compartía cierto parecido con el Galo y con el Británico. La noticia despertó su desconfianza pero accedió a ir a ver al pequeño país que acaba de ser descubierto más obligado por sus superiores que por su curiosidad.

Al llegar al lugar buscó junto a esa pervertida nación por toda la zona encontrando algunos rastros del paradero del nuevo país, después de un rato buscando y siguiendo los rastros, seguido de cerca por Francis que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por buscar, por fin dieron con una tímida y apenas crecida nación de cabellos dorados y brillantes, ojos azules profundos como el mar pero claros como el cielo, vestido con una especie de camisón blanco y un conejo entre sus brazos, aquel pequeño se ocultaba y temblaba entre las sombras de los árboles, Inglaterra lo miro con cierta pena marcada en el rostro pues de alguna forma era como observarse a sí mismo en los tiempos en los que se veía obligado a ocultarse del mundo.

El galo de inmediato buscó darle la confianza necesaria para que saliera de su escondite lográndolo de una forma poco creíble para Arthur que lo conocía de años atrás.

Con el pasar del tiempo el pequeño rubio se mostraba cada vez más confiado a sus descubridores que siempre se disputaban el derecho de adoptarlo, cierto día ambos Europeos aceptaron el acuerdo de que la nueva colonia decidiría por quien de los dos quería ser criado, así fue entonces pusieron al pequeño a elegir por uno de ellos, como era de esperarse Francia uso sus tácticas sucias para conseguir lo que quería sobornado al pequeño con su vistosa comida, "de nuevo derrotado" pensó Inglaterra con cierta depresión, después de todo ya se lo imaginaba no tenía nada que ofrecerle al pequeño país.

Agachó su cabeza admitiendo silenciosamente su derrota cuando de pronto sintió una pequeña mano posarse en su mejilla, miró directo en a esos ojos llenos de ternura e inocencia y el viento sopló fuerte haciéndoselo saber.

Con aquella sonrisa traviesa adornando el rostro de su nuevo hermano menor lo descubrió, supo que no importaba que tan malo había sido el pasado con él porque podría regalarle un futuro a esa pequeña nación, no importaban todos los ruegos que lanzó a las estrellas pues ellas no lo había ignorado y ahora le daban lo que con lágrimas había construido en todo ese largo y tortuoso tiempo.

Ya no importaba cuantas lágrimas derramara de ahora en adelante pues su mayor deseo se había cumplido, por primera vez en su vida se sentía querido y agradecía al destino por ello, porque aunque él no lo supiera ese deseo le fue concedido sin que él lo pidiera oculto en el viento que lo siguió hasta el final.

~⃰~ FIN ~⃰~

Lo sé esta para cortase las venas pero bueno~ espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado un poco… si así fue por favor dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré infinitamente.

Neki corazón aún es tuya esta historia, no lo dudes ni un segundo… =D


End file.
